A new house and a new kid
by Scarlett Everwood
Summary: ok I don't own the chronicles of vlad tod I just own this story and shayla lol I'm still awsome and this is my first fic so go easy on me I want reviews not flames good comments not bad remember I don't own them except shayla heather brewer does lucky her


**CHAPTER 1: A NEW HOME AND A NEW KID?**

[Angels pov]

"Yo uncle max" I say in a bored tone "yes" "we there yet?" "we will be there in 20 minutes" the red head said very annoyed "ok ok take a chill pill" he turns the volume up on full blast and opens the windows "you are just like your mom you know that?" "thats what everyone says and it makes me really pi..." "ok lets not swear here ok. look were almost at our new home" hes says excitedly *sometimes I think I'm the mature one* he pulls up into the drive and stops almost hitting the house "take it easy there uncle Max" "awwww but angel you know that the valentines have never been good at driving its in our blood" "ya so is the fact that we are VAMPIRES" "jeez someone got up on the wrong side of the coffin" "hahahah very funny" I say sarcasticaly and roll my eyes at him "c'mon Angel lets go pick our rooms!" "ok" we both get out of the car and go to the door my uncle Max unlocks the door and we both run inside to be the first to choose the best room which i get to first "ha looks like I got the best room" "awwwwwww but I wanted it" "to bad sorrrrry hehehe" I shut the door and look around I see a very large room but what intreeges me the most is the small door at the end of the walk in closet I walk over to it instantly "hmm I wonder where this leads to" I jiggle the handle to see that its locked "but wheres your key? hmm" I go over to the dresser and open the top drawer to see a small gold key I pick it up and walk back over to the mini door and put the key in I hear a small klunking noise and take the key out open the door and crawl inside once I get in I stand and my black hair gets snagged on something "ow" I tugg on it and it comes loose I close the mini door and walk further into the room "hmmm this must be the attic "ANGEL WHERE'D YOU GO? OH AND SUPPERS READY" "OK" I yell crawling out of the mini door and into the kitchen to see angel hair pasta with rice I look at my watch "oh my god its 8:00 already?" "umm Angel you were in your new room for 2 hours" "oh ok" we eat in utter silence untill we hear a nock at the door "I'LL GET IT" I shout suddenly feeling energetic I walk over to the door and open it "sup" I say seeing an older blond guy wearing a funky hat "hi" my uncle says behind me I walk back to my seat "I get it I'm not wanted here" "sorry sir shes a little dramatic" "no problem" I could tell my uncle was distracted so I came up with a plan "hey uncle max I'm gonna go hang myself kay" "ya sure you go do that" "uncle I'm gonna go have lots of sex with a whole bunch of older guys and get a tattoo alright?" "no that is not alright" "juuusssttt kiiddiinngg" I chime in "well I just came over to welcome you two to the neighbourhood so welcome to the neighbourhood" "thank you and goodnight bathory" I loudly remarked from my seat "bye" my uncle said calmly "good bye and goodnight bathory" "hahahaha someone who gets it I like you dude your welcome here anytime" "well thank you and my name is otis otis" me and my uncle watch as otis leaves (sigh) "you sure are annoying sometimes" "I know but thats why your here to make me less annoying hahaha" "go to bed" "kay" I randomly say walking to the stairs slightly loupy *well this is an interesting sight usually she hates random people who come to our house but that guy is different weird...* *jeez Max when did you start snooping around that stuff? and I like him because he actually agreed with me and thought I was funny* *oh goodnight then you do have school tommorow and I'm the first teacher you have there kay* *kay night*. I put my midnight black pj pants and my black pj shirt that has a crimson moon that is a cressent in the center of it and go to the large black bed avoiding the boxes and laying down under the covers "these smell funny hmm no matter" I fall into a dreamless sleep and wake up being startled by my uncle who is yelling at me to wake up from across the hall "neeeh 5-5 more minutes" I say in a slurred voice "no now" "fiiiine" I say standing I walk over to the walk in closet and throwing a baggy black hoodie with the same crimson moon as the one on my pj top and a black poison T-shirt and ripped skinny jeans and my fav neon green and neon yellow shoes. I put the skinny jeans on first,then my black T-shirt,my moon hoodie and then my neon green shoe with neon yellow laces on my left foot and the neon yellow shoe with neon green laces on my right foot and run downstairs grab a peice of toast from the table and run out the door "later max later sparta" "bye angel". 8 minutes later "I finnally made it" I panted out "ohhh mis valentine I see you finnally decided to show your face now get to class" a guy with mouse like looks says "HA I'd love to dude but ohhh wait I dont know where that is" by the time I finnished speaking his attention was directed to someone else "ah Vladimir I see since your late...again! and no one else is around I would like you to show miss Valentine to her class" "can't" "yes you can you two have the same class right now umm mr. Valentine her uncle and the new teacher" "oh" I start walking to the door not waiting for whatever his name is "hey you dont know where your going wait up" I chuckle "fine guess I gotta wait" I pushed into his mind *shes pretty stuck up and why do I feel a presince in my mind?* "hey dude I never caught your name...(looks from side to side mysteriously) ooooor dooo I?" "heh my names vladimir tod and yours is...?" "angel valentine pleasure ta meet'cha" we get to the door to first period and we are 15 minutes late vladimir walks though the door first and I walk slowly behind him "ummm mr. tod I presume" "yup" "your 15 minutes and 40 seconds late why would this be?" vlad moves to the left leaveing me in full view "I have a reason for once" my uncle instintly leeps at me and hugs me "ANGEL YOU MADE IT!" he says excitedly I put my hand on his forehead and push him off of me "uncle really get offa me your acting like a 5 year old whos just got back from school" he stands up straight and looks at me sadly "introduce yourself and tell them 1 thing you like and 2 things you hate" he says through a pout "kay my name is angel valentine and I like candy and I hate clowns with the creepy makeup and their mini cars that can fit 6 people stupid girlygirls with the way they act like they mean the world it just makes me wanna rip their heads off and throw em out the window hehehe that is all" once I was done most of the people in the room were disturbed beyond capacity but 2 people were snikering I looked at the 1 with orangey blond hair "what are you laughing at?" "your affraid off clowns hahahahahahah" my eyes turn red "I NEVER SAID I WAS AFFRAID OF CLOWNS YOU JERK YOUR ON MY LIST OF PEOPLE I WANNA KILL NOW BUB AND WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT HUHN?" I yelled loudly at vladimir "I was laughing at your remark on girlygirls" "oh ok" I said happy again and I walk over to the seat that I would be siting in "ok class we will be learning about mythical creatures today and I will put the names of the creatures you get on these slips of paper and I will call each of you up to grab one out of this hat ok?" mr. Valentine said agressivly "OK" we all said in unison the third last person called was the orangey haired guy whos name was hennry mc. millan "cool i got the grim reaper" he said. I think I'm gonna call him carrot top "vladimir tod" vladimir walks up to mr. valentine and draws a slip of paper and walks back to his seat "angel valentine" I walk up and grab a papper that says werewolf "I got Werewolf" "heh the furry beast of the under world" I walk back to my seat after the small descussion on how he wanted us to make a 2 paged paper on our creature telling everyone to write about what they hate and what they do the bell rings for 5 period 7 hours later (end of day). I walk to my locker and notice that vladimirs locker was the one next to mine and carrot tops was on the other side of mine I heard corrot top start to speak "hey ugly goth chik why dont you go to the graveyard and go rott with your kind" I didnt bother listening to him or looking at him "HEY GOTH CHICK LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING" he said turning me then slapping me accross the face I looked at him smirking weekly because he had nocked me down I whipped the blood off of the side of my lip "make me" I said weekly he was abbout to slapp me again I braced myself for the hit but I heard vladimir speak "henry dont hurt her and dont make fun of goths I'm goth and I have goth friends" "I know but I dont have a problem with you and your friends but I have a problem with her" "well you aren't aloud to hurt her then because shes my friend to" "fine" he said angrly than walked away vladimir looked down at me and held his hand out I grabbed it and pulled him down with me he landed on my left side and we were both laughing not realiseing my uncle was watching the entire thing "remind me not to hold my hand out to you" "ok" we both stand only for the both of us to be caught in one of my uncles hugs "that was nice of you to help her out vladimir" "you saw all of that didnt you uncle" "yuuuup vladimir please come to our house with us now" he says happily "umm I cant nelly will be worried about me" "c'mon vlad pleeeeeeeeaaaaase" I begged "ya vlad you can use our phone" I gave him the puppy dog face "please" I said still giving the puppy dog face "ok ok just stop giving me that face" "OK!" I said super happy when we got to my place vlad called this nelly person "nell I'm at one of my friends places" "which one?" "my new friend angel valentine" "a girl? promise me you wont do anything inapropriate and that you wont bite her" "nelly I'm not going to do anything like that ok" "are you staying overnight?" "I dont know let me ask her uncle" "hey mr. valentine" "yes vlad?" "am I staying overnight?" "if you want to, here let me speak to her" "kay nelly hes going to speak with you" "alright vlad" he gives the phone to my uncle and walks over to me "since I've met your uncle do you wanna meet my uncle?" "sure when" "tommorow after school" "hmmmm tommorow after school let me check my sceduale" I preetend that the calender is my sceduale "I'm free all week" we both end up on the ground laughing my uncle hangs the phone up and looks at us "why are you two laughing?" "shes hillarius she she she..." vlad couldn't finnish his sentence because he was buisy laughing and I couldnt speak because I could hardilly breath because of my laughter "well guess I'll never know" *uncle max can I go with vlad after school tommorrow?* *ya can she come with me after school?* we both thought tapping into my uncles thoughts because we couldn't speak still *fiiiiiine* *yes* we thought in unison (tommorow after school) I walked to bathory junior high and stood there waiting for twelve minutes and he came running on the thirteenth minute "s-sorry I'm l-late" he said breathilly "its ok but why are you late?" "I was caught running in the halls to get to my locker then I couldn't get it open and thats why I'm late" "oh ok" we waited untill people were gone and then snuck into the school and running up the stairs not a single word passed beetween us the entire way there then we stopped at a classroom and vlad whisperd "if were lucky hes still here grading tests" I nodded while he opend the door his uncle looked up at vlad and then looked back at what he was doing "hey I want you to meet someone" "who I only see you vlad?" "oh I want you to meet her" vlad said moving out of the way and leaving me in the open I waved then recognized him immediatly "otis?" he looked up at me with a surprised face "angel?" I nodded "wait wait wait you two have already met?" me and otis both nodd "ohhh" otis comes over anyways and shakes my hand but he notices my wolf amulet and hisses, pulls his hand away and backs up "your a werewolf" "I am not" "then why do you have a werewolf amulet "you mean this" I say lifting my amulet he nodds "this is just my spirit guide your supposed to have something with that animal on it to stay in touch with it" "ohh I am sorry for over reacting" "its its fine its nothing you didnt know" I look down at my watch and my eyes widden then my phone goes off playing misoji misaki "misoji miiisakiii aishita ti mi wa" I quickly answer it with alarge blush that makes my face look like a tomato "hello?" "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME 1 HOUR AGO"

[DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE CHRONICLES OF VLADIMIR TOD BUT IF I DID THERE WOULD BE LOTS OF BLOOD AND GORE HEATHER BREWER OWNS HIM BYE Niiiiii]


End file.
